Sometimes Always
by isawrightless
Summary: he wants to tell her that, tell her that she's all of his dreams combined into one.


It starts simple enough.

They're washing the dishes, she hands him a plate and he catches her off guard with a kiss. She giggles, he chuckles, takes in the way she blushes, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear so he can see her smile. He sets the plate aside after drying it, and then she turns to him and he wants to make her giggle one more time so he grabs her by the waist, she gasps and he kisses her again, a little slower this time, getting lost in the way she falls into him.

It doesn't go unnoticed the scent of vanilla on her skin, and he swears she drives him insane.

When they break apart she's flushed and out of breath and he's smiling.

She shakes her head, biting her bottom lip, and going back to the dishes. He stands next to her, waiting patiently for the next plate, except he can't focus on anything but her. Her delicate features, the way her hair frames her face, how soft and vulnerable she looks even though she can bring the house down with just her fists.

She steals a glance at him and then looks down, grinning.

"Don't give me that look," she says.

"What look?"

"The one you're giving me."

"I feel like you're accusing me of something here, Teef."

"I'm serious. I have work, you have work, the kids will be back from school in a couple of hours…"

"Hmmhm," Cloud starts. "We're very busy people."

She laughs at that, playfully shoving him to the side with her hips.

Deep inside his heart there's a tendency to shatter his own happiness, but this time he knows how to keep it locked, this tendency, knows how to keep it away from her laughter and his peace, he knows how to appreciate the moment without feeling like it will go away in the next second, he's learned his lesson and it's even clearer when her laughter resonates around them, the tender sound of her voice making him warm, she always does this, she's his warmth, after all, she's his.

He wants to tell her that, tell her that she's all of his dreams combined into one, she's made of stardust, but talking isn't one of his strongest suits so he shuts the tap on the sink and when she turns to question him, he lifts her up and sets her on the counter, her legs on each side of him as he stands in the middle, towering over her.

Her cheeks go red, he takes her hand in his and leans closer. She's pronouncing his name when his lips go back to hers, and he feels a shiver when her legs wrap around his body as he deepens the kiss so they can both feel it in their bones. Through it all he thinks that if he could measure his devotion for her then it'd stretch all the way to the moon and back twice, it'd cause chaos in the entire galaxy and he wouldn't mind a bit, not when it means that he can have her like this, stay here to make her laugh and giggle every day for the rest of his life, he wouldn't mind a little chaos, no.

He can't resist trailing his kisses along her neck, biting and licking and leaving red marks and then going all the way to her mouth to hear her moan and hold on to him, her hands on his shoulders for balance, it's okay, he's got her safe and sound. She brings out this impulsiveness in him at the same time she keeps him grounded. The urgency he's feeling right now, the one that's going straight through his body, reverberating through his ribs, accelerating his heart, is a blessing.

Her fingers tugging lightly at his hair, she makes him look at her, his forehead against hers, erratic breathing and electrified limbs. Her lips are red, swollen, used. He grabs her shorts by the waist line and pulls them down, discarding them to the side. He takes a moment to admire her; black cropped top and white panties, and she's gorgeous in the way dangerous things are.

Looking for approval, he steals another kiss, slides off her panties and grabs her legs. He brings her closer to the edge of the counter, wanting to tease her first. He lowers himself a bit, smiles at her as she waits with her mouth hanging open, yearning and burning for what's about to happen. He wastes absolutely no time in eating her out, his tongue on her clit, licking and sucking, swriling around until she's gasping, holding his hair to guide him, keep him there, right there in the middle of her legs, and he loves it because she tastes sweet, so fucking sweet, he has never tasted anything as good.

Honeysuckle, she's close to screaming, calling his name, warning him that she's close. That's when he stops, and she relaxes, takes a deep breath as he comes back up to her. She's the one who doesn't let him say anything this time, she's the one who pulls him into a kiss to taste herself on his tongue.

"Here?" he asks, mainly to be certain.

She nods, says:

"Here, anywhere," her tone low and shaky. "Please."

He wants her mouth on him too, but they don't have much time, so he unzips his pants, lowers them down to his thighs along with his underwear. He holds his cock by the base, he's hard and aching, and he rubs the head on her clit to see her gasp, throwing her head back and begging him to stop being so mean.

He complies, slides into her and she throws her arms around his neck. He's slow and gentle at first, her legs wrapped around him and his hands on her waist, she's almost off the counter but he's holding her steady. His thrusts are calculated, one, two, three and then he holds himself deep inside her, both of them moaning and grunting at the feeling. His rythm is good, focused, and he feels like melting inside her every time she says his name.

"Please please please please please Cloud," her words are rushed and messy and needy.

It drives him crazy, he picks up the pace, goes faster and harder like she wants him to. She holds on to him, trusts him with everything.

His thrusts start to grow frantic, he pounds into her until she's screaming, she's so close, he's close too, and he can't help his own moans, can't help burying his mouth on her neck, losing himself in her. She comes, squeezing around him and opening her mouth in a silent cry, and he's next, going still inside her and filling her up, knowing he's the only one who gets to do this, the only one who gets to see her like this.

He slips out of her, pulls his pants up and when they're still in a haze and catching their breaths, she smiles at him, watching him, contemplating the mess around them, some dirty dishes still in the sink.

"This is your fault," she says, laughing. "You know that, right?"

He chuckles, not daring to move. Not yet.

"Why?"

"That look."

"You don't like that look?"

"You know I do," she says, blushing and grinning. "C'mon, we need to hurry."

He helps her off the counter, grabs her shorts and panties, unable to hide the smile on his face as he helps her get dressed. He brushes her bangs away from her eyes with his fingers, plants a kiss on her forehead and then one one her lips. She hugs him, then, her face on his chest, eyes closed, and he holds her tight. Dirty dishes in the sink or not, it's just the two of them in the world right now.

Sometimes he feels like they can stop time.


End file.
